To Death's Hand
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: EWE. Perang telah usai. Siapapun akan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kehidupan yang lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa tahun terakhir. Well, setidaknya itu adalah hal yang selalu diharapkan Harry sebelum menemukan sosok Tom Riddle muncul dari balik Selubung. SLASH.


Err, oke, jangan marah atau kesal karena saya tidak melanjutkan BFA melainkan membuat fanfiksi baru. Plot yang sudah lama ada di kepala dan sekarang sepertinya plot bunny fanfiksi ini menolak untuk pergi. Well, please enjoy, maybe... *runsaway

* * *

**To Death's Hand**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, various publishers but not limited to Bloomsburry Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Warning**: EWE, SLASH, Older!Harry, Time Travel—kind of.

~**to death's hand**~

**The Veil**

Perang telah berakhir. Voldemort telah kalah. Mungkin jika mendengar dua kalimat itu, siapapun akan membayangkan bahwa itu adalah kehidupan yang lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa dekade terakhir. Tidak ada ketakutan jika di suata malam kau akan terbangun karena seorang penyihir hitam menerobos ke rumahmu dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di sana. Tidak ada seorang Kelahiran-Muggle pun yang perlu takut dengan sikap dingin dan kejam dari para Pelahap Maut.

Perang sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi awan gelap yang menggantung. Tidak ada lagi kecemasan dan ketakutan. Tidak. Semua mimpi buruk itu sudah berakhir.

Dan sama seperti penyihir-penyihir lain, ia pun ingin menikmati hidup yang sama. Bekerja, berkencan, dan akhirnya menikah untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Ya, itu adalah rencana yang sederhana namun sudah cukup membuatnya puas. Tidak sekalipun ia ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit. Tidak, terima kasih.

Namun setelah menjalani hidupnya selama ini, Harry semestinya tahu bahwa hidupnya tidak pernah sesederhana seperti yang diharapkan. _Well_, hal seperti itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Harry tentu ingat bagaimana semuanya bermula. Sampai hari ini pun ia tidak bisa melupakan semua itu. Hari itu, ia menjalani kehidupannya seperti biasa. Terbangun di dalam salah satu kamar di Grimmauld Place Nomor Dua Belas, menyiapkan sarapan, dan bersiap pergi ke Kementerian Sihir untuk bekerja. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai ketika Gawain Robarts memintanya ke Departemen Misteri mencari salah satu anggota _Unspeakable._

Ia tidak punya kenangan menyenangkan di Departemen Misteri. Bukan hanya karena pernah disidang di hadapan para pejabat Kementerian Sihir saat insiden dengan Dementor—yang bukanlah kesalahannya—tapi juga karena Departemen Misteri mengingatkannya atas kecerobohannya yang berakhir dengan kehilangan Sirius.

Sampai saat ini terkadang Harry masih menyalahkan dirinya atas hal tersebut.

Harry tidak suka berada di Departemen Misteri. Tempat itu dingin dan membuat bulu tengkuknya meremang. Bahkan jika bisa, Harry selalu berusaha menghindari tempat itu. Ia hanya berharap segera menemukan Harold Underwood, menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya, dan segera kembali ke kubikelnya yang nyaman di Kantor Auror. Harry mempunyai janji menemui Ron serta Hermione untuk makan siang bersama.

Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam benaknya sebelum mendengar suara bisikan pelan dari arah sebuah pintu di hadapannya.

Ron pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang bisa mendengar suara bisikan yang tidak dapat didengar orang lain bukanlah pertanda baik. Harry juga ingat bagaimana di tahun keduanya baik Ron dan Hermione tidak menyukai saat ia mengatakan mendengar suara desis Basiliks. Dan sekarang, seharusnya ia memilih untuk menjauh ketika tidak menemukan siapapun dari balik pintu namun suara bisikan itu masih terdengar dengan jelas.

Harry tentu mengenal pintu itu dan ke mana ia akan dibawa jika melewatinya. Namun suara-suara itu—bisikan-bisikan pelan tersebut—seolah membuat kakinya melangkah sendiri. Tanpa bisa dijelaskan, suara bisikan-bisikan itu seperti tengah memanggilnya.

Ia menajamkan telinganya untuk menangkap lebih jelas dari arah mana bisikan itu berasal. Setiap kakinya semakin melangkah menyusuri koridor yang gelap di hadapannya, bisikan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Harry tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak mendengarkan bisikan tersebut. Tapi tidak, kedua kakinya menolak perintah itu.

Ia berjalan dan berjalan melewati koridor sampai pada akhirnya menuruni anak tangga batu dan berakhir di sebuah ruangan luas berlangit-langit tinggi dengan sebuah panggung tinggi dari batu.

Dan di atas panggung tersebut sepasang mata hijaunya bisa melihat dengan jelas Selubung yang berdiri kokoh dan dinaungi oleh cahaya samar dari atap ruangan.

Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah; menaiki anak tangga menuju ke atas panggung. Suara bisikan itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas seperti memanggil namanya tanpa henti; menggodanya untuk semakin mendekat. Tidak sedikit pun Harry menemukan dirinya melawan. Ia membiarkan suara-suara itu menuntunnya.

"MR. POTTER!"

Tubuhnya tersentak ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Mengerutkan kening menyadari ada sentuhan asing di bahu kanannya. Ia memutar kepala dan menemukan seorang penyihir memakai seragam _Unspeakable_ tengah mencengkeram erat bahunya. Harry meringis kala laki-laki di hadapannya mencoba menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Mr. Potter? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Sekali lagi Harry mengerjap, sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan sosok di hadapannya. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke arah jari telunjuk sang _Unspeakable _tertuju. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat darah seperti meninggalkan wajahnya.

Pertanyaan serupa terngiang di kepalanya setelah melihat bagaimana saat ini tangan kanannya terulur ke arah lapisan tipis di permukaan Selubung seperti tengah ingin menyentuh permukaan transparan bergelombang itu dengan ujung jari tangannya. Sementara itu kedua kakinya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tepi Selubung. Cukup mudah bagi siapapun untuk mendorongnya jatuh seperti yang menimpa Sirius Black.

Apa yang baru saja ingin dilakukannya?

~**to death's hand**~

"Semuanya semakin menjadi jauh lebih buruk. Suara-suara itu maksudku."

Harry tahu jika suaranya nyaris berupa bisikan. Ia menatap ragu ke arah sepasang mata biru cerah yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata bulan separuhnya. Dalam diam menunggu Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Dumbledore hanya diam sembari mengusap jenggot keperakannya dan bergumam lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya, Harry," Dumbledore akhirnya berkata. "Tapi tidak membuatku tidak bisa sedikit berspekulasi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Dumbledore membenarkan letak kacamata bulan separuhnya dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Selubung," kata Dumbledore lagi. "Tidak banyak yang mengetahui apa sebenarnya Selubung. Sampai saat ini pun orang-orang di Departemen Misteri masih menyelidiki rahasia atau bagaimana benda itu diciptakan. Tapi banyak yang beranggapan kalau Selubung ada hubungannya dengan Kematian."

Sang mantan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu terdiam seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Harry juga tidak luput melihat lukisan Dumbledore yang kini menatap secara terang-terangan ke arah lukisan Phineas Nigellus Black yang sejak tadi berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Phineas? Keluarga Black selama ini terkenal dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan 'Kematian' itu sendiri. Apa kau punya pendapat?"

Phineas Black yang merasakan tatapan Dumbledore terbatuk pelan, membenarkan posisi duduknya di atas sofa tunggal, dan berdeham. Selama beberapa saat terlihat enggan mengatakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan sebelum Harry melihat mulut laki-laki itu terbuka.

"Di keluarga Black," Phineas memulai. Kening penyihir itu sedikit berkerut. "Pernah ada yang mengalami kejadian yang mirip denganmu, Mr. Potter. Saudariku, Isla Black, bisa dikatakan... _well_, sedikit gila karena mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya."

"Suara seperti yang terjadi padaku?"

Phineas Black melayangkan tatapan sedikit mencemooh ke arahnya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Isla tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jelas sebelum ia diusir dari keluarga Black karena menikahi seorang Muggle. Tapi dari yang saudariku Elladora, Isla mengalami hal aneh sebelum mulai mendengar suara-suara itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kejadian itu jika kau ingin menanyakannya, _boy_. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, Isla memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya setelah tidak tahan karena terus mendengar suara-suara itu. Saranku, lebih baik jauhi Selubung sebelum hal yang sama yang menimpa Sirius Black atau Isla terjadi padamu."

Harry merasakan tubuhnya menegang hanya dengan mendengar kalimat terakhir dari sang mantan kepala sekolah tapi memilih tidak mengucapkan apapun. Difokuskannya kembali perhatiannya ke arah Dumbledore. Lagi-lagi, penyihir berjenggot keperakan itu tampak berpikir keras.

Sejak pertama kali mendengar suara bisikan dari Selubung itu, bukan satu atau dua kali ia kembali mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Setiap kali menginjakkan kaki di Kementerian Sihir, walau samar, ia bisa mendengar suara-suara itu di manapun berada. Terkadang ia bahkan terbangun di tengah malam saat mendengar suara bisikan itu seperti berada sangat dekat dengannya. Suara-suara itu tidak berpola—hanya berupa bisikan. Namun terkadang pula, Harry mendengar suara itu menyerupai orang yang tengah bernyanyi atau terlibat pembicaraan.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, suara itu seperti tengah memanggilnya untuk kembali ke Kamar Kematian.

Ini adalah kali pertama ia menceritakan kejadian yang selama sebulan terakhir terjadi padanya kepada orang lain. Bukan Ron atau Hermione melainkan lukisan Dumbledore; berharap laki-laki itu bisa membantunya.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" Harry bertanya, sedikit gugup. "Aku mungkin akan menjadi gila jika terus menerus mendengar suara-suara itu. Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan? Profesor—"

"Aku minta maaf, Harry," Dumbledore berujar. Sorot mata laki-laki itu menyiratkan penyesalan. Kedua tangannya saling terkait di atas pangkuan. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau membicarakan hal ini dengan _Unspeakable_, _my_ _boy_. Mungkin mereka mengetahui sesuatu."

Walau tidak begitu puas dengan saran yang diberikan, Harry tahu bahwa baik Dumbledore atau Phineas Black tidak mempunyai solusi bagi masalahnya kali ini. Dengan bahu yang sedikit merosot, Harry memutuskan meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada McGonagall yang menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall bertanya. Wanita itu tampak tidak merasa puas setelah mendengar dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dua hari kemudian, terlebih setelah ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan solusi apapun dengan hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya, Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke Departemen Misteri. Mungkin ia bisa mengetahui sesuatu dari salah satu _Unspeakable_. Harry ingin bertaruh dengan hal itu.

Dengan langkah kaki lebar seperti tengah berlari, ia menyusuri koridor menuju Departemen Misteri. Harry ingin mengacuhkan suara-suara bisikan yang kembali terdengar ketika semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuannya. Namun suara bisikan itu membuat tubuhnya menegang.

Harry menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda. Suara-suara itu terdengar seperti sedang marah. Ia mungkin tidak mengerti namun dari nada suaranya saja sudah membuatnya menarik kesimpulan.

Ada sesuatu yang salah.

Suara bisikan pelan itu berubah menjadi desis marah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat kala melihat beberapa udara di sekelilingnya menjadi lebih dingin. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju tempat Selubung berada. Entah karena insting atau bukan, ia tidak terkejut ketika menemukan beberapa _Unspeakable _bersiaga di depan Selubung. Tongkat sihir mereka teracung ke arah permukaan transparan Selubung yang bergejolak.

Keadaan di tempat itu sedikit kacau sehingga tidak seorang pun seperti menyadari keberadaannya. Seorang _Unspeakable_ berteriak memerintahkan sesuatu ketika langit-langit di atas Selubung mengeluarkan derak keras dan membuat kerikil-kerikil kecil berjatuhan di atas kepala para _Unspeakable. _Lantai batu di bawah kakinya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Harry bahkan harus perpegangan pada dinding batu ketika lantai di Kamar Kematian itu bergerak.

Suara teriakan berupa perintah masih terdengar namun fokus perhatiannya tidak tertuju pada _Unspeakable_ di sekitarnya. Sepasang mata hijaunya terfokus pada permukaan Selubung. Sekali lagi suara-suara bisikan dari Selubung terdengar semakin keras. Seperti pertama kali, Harry menemukan kakinya bergerak tanpa perintah. Ia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan teriakan penyihir-penyihir di sekitarnya yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Harry berada seorang diri sekarang. Berdiri tepat di depan Selubung, Suara-suara asing itu semakin terdengar jelas. Sepasang mata hijaunya bahkan bisa melihat tangan-tangan transparan yang seolah muncul ke permukaan Selubung—menggapai liar ke arahnya.

Selama beberapa lama, ia hanya melihat bagaimana lusinan tangan itu mencoba menyentuhnya. Suara dari dalam Selubung berubah menjadi lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Diulurkannya tangannya ke arah tangan-tangan transparan itu.

Harry tidak merasa takut atau cemas atas apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak demikian. Ia memfokuskan perhatiannya hanya pada satu tangan yang entah mengapa jauh lebih menarik dari tangan-tangan transparan lainnya.

Tangan itu jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan tangan lain. Kurus dan berwarna lebih transparan seolah seperti sebuah lembaran plastik sangat tipis. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali ketika memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan itu.

Sentakan pelan dirasakannya. Harry semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya agar tidak tertarik. Ia mundur beberapa langkah tanpa melepaskan tangan itu. Kedua mata dengan cepat melebar tatkala semakin ia menarik tangan itu keluar dari Selubung, ada bagian tubuh lain yang juga tertarik.

Sebuah tangan pada awalnya. Lalu tangan lain, lengan, kaki, dan anggota tubuh lain hingga Harry menemukan sosok utuh dari tubuh seseorang.

Tubuh itu tidak transparan seperti yang dikiranya. Perlahan, warna cokelat pucat mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh itu. Helaian rambut gelap tumbuh dengan cepat di kepalanya yang botak; membingkai wajah yang disembunyikan di balik kedua tangan yang terlipat. Ketika sosok itu mulai mendongakkan kepala, sepasang iris mata gelap balas menatapnya.

Dan sampai kapanpun, Harry mengenali mata itu.

Mata dari sosok Tom Riddle yang kini tengah meringkuk di atas lantai batu. Telanjang dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Merlin, apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Jadi... bagaimana? Memang pendek karena baru prolog. Adakah yang mau memberikan komentar berupa kritik/saran?


End file.
